Les Ombres de la GrandLine
by Barukku Iris
Summary: 4 OC un peu délurés qui naviguent sur la GrandLine. Et ils sont (presque) échappé d'un asile. Entre une ex-(futur)esclave qui a un sens de l'orientation frisant le Zéro, une gamine bipolaire conditionner pour une vengeance, un mec qui se prends pour Thor (sans les cheveux) et la dernière qui c'est paumé sur la GrandLine en cherchant son pote... bienvenu chez les Hokage Kaizoku!
1. Prologue

**Hello~**

 **Bienvenue sur ce projet qui me tiens à** **cœur sur One Piece. Je vous offre le Prologue et si ça vous plaît je publierai la suite. Pour avoir toute les info sur la progression si je venais a continuer la publication, je vous invite a aller voir ma page Faceboook Barukku Iris, la photo et la même que sur mon profil ici. Sur ce,**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

 **10 ans avant le début de l'histoire, Salle des Ventes de Shabondy, Grand Line, avant la vente.**

" Maman... Doko?.. snif... Je veux maman!"

Dans la sombre arrière salle la jeune née-esclave pleure, séparé de sa mère pour être vendu par ses anciens maîtres dans un besoin de la faire disparaitre pour ceux-ci. La demoiselle est dans une grande cellule avec pour seule compagnie un géant qui tente de la consoler et la rassurer malgré le lieu où ils se trouvent et ce qui va suivre.

"Hey Petite, arrête de pleuré.  
\- Je suis pas Petite! ...snif... J'ai comme ça! Déclare-t-elle en montrant 8 doigts au Géant. Et quand je serais grande je serai une pirate super puissante!"

Le géant la regarde étonner face à cette enfant qui sait exactement ce qu'elle veut, mais ses futurs nouveaux propriétaires risquent de ne pas être d'accord, pauvre Petite. Elle aurait probablement fait une grande Pirate!

Vente de notre jeune esclave

La demoiselle est enchainée comme un animal et poussée sur la scène.

"- Et voilà maintenant une jeune esclave en parfaite santé qui capable de faire le ménage. De plus elle est capable de soulever de lourdes charges. Et elle sait se battre pour votre protection! On commence à 50 000!  
\- 60 000!  
\- 70 000!  
\- 100 000!

\- Et le lot revient au numéro 73! Une très bonne affaire!

Elle vient de changer de mains, de Tenryubito à Pirate. Même si elle ne le sait pas encore. Elle n'est pas une bonne esclave, elle n'écoute pas les ordres quel qu'ils soient. Alors la sécurité de la famille l'a mise en vente, pour épargnés les Maîtres de son insolence, entre autres. Alors elle attend la venue du pirate qui a fait acquisition de sa vie, en face d'elle le géant tente de la réconforté à nouveau.

" J'ai dit que je serais une super Pirates! Et je viendrais te cherche Monsieur le gentil géant!"

Géant qui tente de rester digne face aux paroles de la Gamine. Mais qui chiale comme une madeleine.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipage alors je suppose, Gamine! Déclare un homme que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarquer jusqu'à présent.  
\- Vous êtes qui vous?  
\- Simplement la personne qui viens te récupérée pour Okashira. Allez enlever lui tout ça on en a pas besoin! Ordonne-t-il aux gardes de la salle à ses côtés.  
\- Ha...Haï!"

Pendant que les gardes de la salle libèrent la Gamine, l'homme venu la récupéré la détaille de plus près, rousse aux yeux bleus, les marchant l'ont vêtu d'une robe blanche qui lui vas très bien. En la récupérant il constate que pour une esclave de naissance, elle est plutôt rebelle, probablement la raison de sa présence à cette vente. Il la ramène au Navire qui lève l'ancre trois jours plus tard le temps pour le Capitaine de raconté ses aventures à deux trois connaissances et présenté la Gamine aux deux plus sûre.

 **8 ans avant le début de l'histoire, Navire Pirate**  


"Diana! Diana! ... Mais c'est pas vrai où est-elle passée encore?! DIAAANAAA!  
\- Okashira? Encore perdu la Gamine?  
\- Oui! Et en plus on approche de l'Archipel!  
\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée de la laissé seule sur cette Archipel, Okashira?  
\- East Blue est la plus calme et la plus sûre des quatre, un navire Pirate n'est pas le lieu idéal pour élever une enfant correctement! Et puis, c'est elle qui a choisi où restée jusqu'à ses 18 ans!  
\- Je suis là. Et oui si je te laisse choisir je ne veux même pas imaginer où tu vas me laisser. Chez Tonton par exemple!  
\- AAAAH! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas apparaître comme ça!  
\- Haï, 'to-chan."

Le Capitaine regarda sa fille disparaître à nouveau dans les entrailles du navire, car bien qu'il soit conscient que l'endroit ne soit pas idéal pour le développement d'un enfant, il n'est pas pour autant ravi de se séparer de son adorable fille. Et puis l'île de son oncle est parfaitement sécurisée! Mais un enfant n'a rien à faire dans un équipage pirate! Il n'y a que les Flamand Rose pour ignorer ce fait.

Port d'une île de l'Archipel de Konomi

"Tu vas me manquer Papa!  
\- Toi aussi chaton, toi aussi.  
\- On essayera de repasser lors de la remonter vers GrandLine mais on peut rien te promettre Gamine!  
\- Je suis pas une Gamine! J'ai 10 ans par Davy Jones!  
\- Au pire on se revois dans une dizaine d'années!  
\- Hum... J'aurais les plus fidèle et motivé qui soit pour me seconder dans ma tâche! Je viendrai réclamer ma place!  
\- Je te la garde au chaud en attendant...  
\- Haï, Arigatô!  
\- ...Gamine!  
\- Pour la dernière fois : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. GAMINE!"

Au même moment sur une îles de GrandLine une demoiselle prends la mer pour retrouver son meilleur ami partit chercher son grand frère un an plus tôt. Un jeune homme fuis une fois de plus la maison familiale pour échapper à son géniteur alcoolisé. Et une jeune fille – encore – se réfugie dans les bras de celui qui viens de l'adopter officiellement ce matin.

* * *

 **Alors votre avis? Je continue ou pas? Dites le moi en reviews!**

 **Barukku Iris, le sushi Motivé (ou pas)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey~**

 **Momo pas taper! Mais j'ai (encore) modifié! Après j'ai toujours Diana en otage donc à tes risque et périls ^^**

 **Breeeef Voilà le Chapitre 1! C'est fou comme je peux oublier les choses moi... du coup j'ai trouver ça terminé sur ma clé... deux trois corrections par-ci par-là et le voilà~!**

 **Mais avant! Réponse aux gentilles Reviews:**

 **Heichou~: Toi tu compte pas dans les avis pour la suite ou non tu lis souvent la version de base! Et oui Flamand rose comme le truc à la fin de ce chapitre ou ma remarque sur le Foutu gosse sortit de nul part! d'ailleurs va faire ton Chapitre 12 toi!**

 **Misstykata: ... C'est étrange pour moi d'être celle qui te réponds ^^ Et Je suppose que la remarque sur les Flamand Rose en à marqué plusieurs... Et oui mais étant une D. je joue sur la chance de cette lettre un minimum!**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

 **Edit du 27/12: j'ai fais deux trois modif' sur le chapitre pour la cohérence de la suite.**

* * *

 **Chambre de Diana, Auberge de Kokoyashi**

Ce matin-là, Diana se leva alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle essaya de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait aussi mal à la tête et la bouche aussi pâteuse. Puis les souvenirs de la défaite des Arlong Kaizoku et la grande fête en l'honneur des Mugiwara Kaizoku lui reviens en mémoire. Elle devrait pourtant ce rappeller de l'état de son père après une nuit de beuverie. Elle alla prendre une bonne douche, puis s'habilla, mangea un bout et rangea la chambre qu'elle avait occupé ses huit dernières années. Quand elle eut fini et que toutes ses affaires furent rassemblées dans son sac, elle partit au port pour trouver un bateau qui ferai voile sur Logue Town

 **Au Port**

En arrivant elle demanda aux marins présents quels bateaux allaient à Logue Town. C'est en riant qu'ils lui indiquèrent une caravelle dont la proue était une tête de mouton – ou de bélier pour ce qu'elle en savait – et drapeau pirate flottant dans la brise marine.

 _C'est une blague ? Les Mugiwara jusqu'à Logue Town ? Non. C'est mort. Je navigue pas avec eux. Même si je dois attendre un peu plus. Ouais je vais faire ça… et merde je peux pas j'ai promis. Et on ne revient pas sur une promesse. Mais c'est le Gamin élastique. Le foutu Gamin qui a mis l'autre alcolo sur un piédestal ! Après sir je dis rien… ouais on va faire ça !_

'' Excuse-moi, les marins disent que tu veux aller à Logue Town. Demande la rouquine de l'équipage.  
\- Hum hum  
\- Si tu payes 30000 Berrys, c'est ok ! déclare-t-elle avec un grand sourire avare  
\- Non merci je vais me débrouiller je pense.

 _A moins que…._

\- Vous partez dans combien de temps ?  
\- Une heure pourquoi ?  
\- Simple renseignement.

 _Une heure. Je dois avoir le temps de faire quelques belles prises. Parce que à mon avis le prochain bateau pour c'te foutue ville n'est pas pour demain. Et j'ai promis à mon père. Ah qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour cette foutue promesse. Bon allez haut les cœurs j'ai du pain sur la planche. J'ai de la viande à trouver pour le foutu gamin au foutu chapeau de paille. Ô joie._

Rétrospectivement la chasse avait été bonne, excellente même mais la navigatrice était une ville vénale à souhait. Elle voulait que notre chasseuse lui donne et la viande chassée, et les 30000 Berrys. Heureusement cette fille n'était pas la Capitaine. Et pour le Capitaine la chasse suffisait largement pour le voyage. C'est ainsi que commença l'enfer. Car à partir du moment où elle posa un pied sur le pont le petit brun commença à l'harcelée pour qu'elle entre dans son équipage. La navigatrice -Nami- donna ses prévisions : deux semaines de voyage avec un temps relativement calme normalement.

Malheureusement pour Diana, Chance n'était **VRAIMENT** pas de son côté. Et deux D. sur le même bateau, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne chose, **JAMAIS**.

Comme dit précédemment le trajet aurait dû durer deux longues semaines, mais d'abord une tempête les avait retardés d'une bonne semaine puis un nouveau problème les avait obligés à faire escale : plus de vivres ! Tout ça les avait donc retardés de deux semaines sur le programme de départ. Ainsi Diana avait eu la joie de passer sur le bateau avec un équipage de cinglés et dont le Capitaine ne semblait pas comprendre le mot « NON ». Sérieusement entre les tentatives de vol ou d'escroquerie de la navigatrice, les histoires mensongères du sniper, les demande _d'entrainement_ du bretteur [ **Diana : Non ! Surtout vu son entrainement solo ! /** **Iris : … laisse la voix off bossé toi et retourne à ton rôle !** ] et la drague intensive du cuisto. A ce niveau-là Diana en avait **MARRE**. Heureusement le calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin, Logue Town était en vue depuis près d'une heure et se rapproché à chaque seconde et il ne tarderait plus a débarqués. Et franchement elle avait hâte.

 _Bon maintenant le foutu échafaud du Roi et ensuite je recrut- Non d'abord la recrute ! tous pour éviter le foutu gosse élastique et ses foutues questions ! Hors de question de le supporter une seule seconde de plus !_ [ **Iris : …Diana… il a juste un an de moins que toi ! Je jure que t'ai pire que ta créa'** ] _Alors il me faut la base de la base donc : Navigateur, Cuisto, Doc. Et éviter de me faire cramer par les mouettes !_

 **Autre part**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se déplaçait en glissant entre les '' honnêtes '' gens pour les soulager de leurs bourses, quand soudain elle aperçut, sortant de chez lui son plus généreux donateur. Ni une ni deux, elle bondi en avant à travers la foule en direction de la ruelle sombre la plus proche, grimpa sur un toit tout en assurant la sécurité de son butin, avant de suivre sa cible depuis les toits de la ville. Quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant un bar, elle agit et sa victime ne vit qu'un éclair noir/bleuté avant de trébucher. La jeune fille fila loin de la scène.

 _Nyahahaha ! Au moins c'est ça qui ne finira pas dans l'alcool. Bon puisque qu'il m'a généreusement donné tout cet argent je vais honorer son don, justement je voulais ce livre à la librairie !_

 _Tiens une nouvelle tête ! et des mouettes qui cour, Oji-san a dut les appeler… il se passe quoi dont je suis pas courant, encore ?! Ils vont vers l'échafaud de Roger… Bon on va voir la rouquine en bas, elle est peut-être au courant de quelque chose !_

Notre acrobate en herbe sauta entre deux toits, dans une sombre ruelle, et retourna dans la rue principale. En y arrivant le première chose qu'elle vit fût la rouquine tournée vers elle. Notre cascadeuse la détailla. Rousse au yeux bleu, elle portait un T-shirt marron, un jean bleu, des bottes de combat noir et pour finir elle avait une veste en une matière semblable au cuir d'une couleur noir.

\- Salut, tu cherches quelque chose ? Et est-ce que tu sais où ils vont ? demanda la brunette en montrant les Marines à sa seconde question  
\- Des gens, un bateau, l'échafaud, et à évité le foutu gosse élastique. Et non. Lui répondit-elle.  
\- Ok… euh tu cherches ça pour quoi faire ?  
\- Le gosse parce que je veux plus voir son équipage pour au moins un an, l'échafaud pour une bénédiction et le reste pour une promesse.  
\- Promesse ?  
\- Réunir autour de moi des personnes assez folles et désespérées pour rejoindre l'équipage de mon père dans le Shin Sekai.  
\- T'as besoin d'une navigatrice ou pas ?  
\- euh… Ouais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je suis une navigatrice et que j'ai personne ici en dehors de mon meilleur ami et mon Oji-san.  
\- Et ils sont quoi eux ?  
\- Marines. Tous les deux, même si Kenni c'est plus par obligation que par choix, et je suis Harmony en passant ! Je suis sûre que si je lui en parle Kenni abandonne son poste de cuisto déprécié chez les mouettes pour venir avec nous ! Et aussi-  
\- STOP ! Tu parles toujours autant ?  
\- Hurm… oui ? Désolée j'y peut pas grand-chose, tout le monde me le dit. Et- . Ouais, je sais, je parle trop. Et je suis la plus grande délinquante sédentaire locale Doctor ès Vol à la tire et pickpocket. Et Kenni-  
\- Putain, mais tu parles VRAIMENT trop !  
\- Ouais… sinon j'allais à la librairie puis à l'échafaud ?  
\- Je te suis. Espérons juste ne pas croiser les foutus Mugiwara. Je suis Akagami D. Diana. Enchantée.  
\- La même.

Et la noiraude -Harmony- prit les devant pour se dirigée vers la librairie. La rouquine, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se figer en voyant d'énorme nuage noir dissimuler le magnifique ciel bleu à une vitesse folle.

\- EH ! Moon, le ciel c'est normal ?  
\- Hum ? Non absolument pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Foutu Nōryokusha, ils foirent ma météo !  
\- Ta météo ?  
\- Ouaip ! Je m'entraine comme ça ! Sinon, s'il est d'accord Kenni il peut venir ?  
\- A part te supporter, il fait quoi ton Kenni ?  
\- Hum… c'est un super cuisto ! Et il sait se battre contre pleiiiins de gens à la fois avec Molnir~  
\- Molnir ?  
\- Son marteau de combat. Moi j'ai Aotsuki, mon sabre.  
\- ... Ok…

En passant devant la place central, où été fixé l'échafaud du Kaizoku-ō, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent de surprise en voyant le bordel qui avait lieu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que le foutu gosse a encore fait non d'un slip en dentelle d'Arlong !  
\- Je sais pas qui est ce type, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'Oji-san va pas apprécier ça. Pas du tout même.

* * *

 **Et je vous dis a bientôt (j'espère) pour le Chapitre 2.**

 **Laisser moi des Reviews**

 **PS: je cherche une bêta pour ce petit bébé pour rendre la lecture encore meilleure!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello~**  
 **Honte a moi j'ai ce chapitre en tête depuis un moment mais j'avais pas la motivation pour l'écrire... Mais comme ma Sorella est gentille (elle veux juste la suite hein, soyons d'accord) j'ai écrit ce chapitre hier et aujourd'hui! Malheureusement il est plus court que le précédent mais si j'avais fais plus loin ça aurait pas coupé ou je voulais.**

 **Merci à Kyuko09 pour le follow ^^**  
 **et Merci a Misstykata pour la Review : Ouais prévisible mais Diana n'est pas à moi je l'emprunte pour les besoin de ma fic donc sur elle j'ai rien choisit ^^ et Moon beeen comment dire? elle est parfaitement elle-même dans ce chapitre...**

 **Dernière chose j'ai fait une petit modification parce que mettre deux 'o' a chaque fois c'est un peu chiant. Donc Harmoony et devenue Harmony mais c'est quand même toujours Moon et Diana continuera de la surnommé comme ça.**

 **EDIT: suite à la review de Misstykata j'ai modifié un peu la fin, sur ce je vais écrire la suite!**

 **Sur ce**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

Les deux amies regardaient, depuis quelques minutes, effarées, la scène qui se déroulait sur la place de l'échafaud. En effet sur celui-ci un jeune homme bien connue de la rousse était confronté a un clown et son cirque… ou plus exactement, le futur Kaizoku-o dormait pendant le monologue du Clown. Pourquoi tous les méchant font des monologue aussi, hein ?

'' Pourquoi le Foutu gosse élastique est en haut de cet échafaud avec des stupide pirates autours de lui hein ?  
\- Ma question porterais plus sur le pourquoi du comment des pirates recherchés on fait pour atterrir là-haut sans qu'une seule mouettes ne les remarques…. Enfin on ferait mieux de partir avant qu'Oji-san débarque.  
-Hum… »

Elles regardèrent une dernière fois vers la place noire de monde avant de commencer à partir discrètement (autant que possible avec un D). Seulement le cri du Chapeau de Paille les arrêta de nouveaux quand il Hurla au monde entier son rêve. Et c'est d'ailleurs sur son cri que ses deux Nakamas débarquèrent et commencèrent à taper et/ou tranché tous ce qu'il y avait entre eux et leur Capitaine. Au même moment le Clown décida de tuer son ennemi en lui tranchant le tête. Le Pirate junior dit visiblement quelque chose mais au même moment le tonnerre gronda, crispant la rousse et son amie brune, et la foudre tomba dans un bruit assourdissant sur l'échafaud.

A l'extérieur de la place, Harmony regardait cette dernière d'un air mi blasée mi colérique (Sa Météo bordel de merde !) Diana elle semblait juste totalement blasée par la situation (C'est une D. peut de chose étonne cet espèce-là).

 _Tiens il s'en est sorti, Le D. permet vraiment de miracle pour le commun des mortels_ , Pense d'ailleurs cette dernière.

Après ce petit numéro pyrotechnique la pluie commença tombée de plus en plus fort sur l'île. Les deux futur pirates partirent en courant la rousse suivant son amie dans les diverses rues et ruelles, jusqu'à ce qu'Harmony attrape la main de Diana pour la tirait dans une petit boutique sombre. Visiblement la fameuse librairie dont elle lui avait parlait plutôt.

'' On a plus qu'à attendre que ça se calme. En attendant bienvenue au Paradis de Logue Town !  
\- Euh… on se croirait plutôt-  
\- Au Paradis sur Terre ! Oui je sais c'est merveilleux et tu en est incapable de trouver les mot ! Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal ! Moi-même je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le bon mot pour décrire ce Paradis sur Terre.  
\- Moon tu peux me- Moon ? Moon ! mais c'est pas vrai ou elle disparue comme ça ?''

La rousse parlait dans le vide, la noiraude disparue quelque part dans les rayons de la Librairie. La rousse se mit donc à sa recherche avant de voir un livre sur les différences entre les bateaux existant et plusieurs autres Encyclopédie et livres intéressant. C'est par le plus grand des Hazard qu'elle trouva sa camarade bavant littéralement devant des lire entrain de marmonner des mots sans queue ni tête.

 _Elle est folle !_ pensa-t-elle **[Voix off : Ce Qui n'est pas objectif venant d'une D. Vraiment pas.]**

Et pendant ce temps-là, la Folle en question sauté d'une étagère à une autre en s'émerveillant de la présence du moindre livre. Diana regarda cette scène jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle disparaisse à nouveau entre les rayons de la librairie. Elle tourna son regard sur un présentoir avec des livre ton la couverture sobre l'intrigua quelque peu.

C'est finalement trois heures plus tard que les deux jeunes filles passèrent en caisse. Et, à elle deux elles avaient une bonne dizaine de livres. Diana en avait pourtant juste deux. La locale avait beaucoup de livre. Étrangement la propriétaire leur fit un prix sur les achats. Ce qui ravie la futur Navigatrice a un point inimaginable pour son amie rousse.

'' Moon, j'ai une question pour toi  
\- Hum ?  
\- tu as déjà entendu parlait de ton comportement là-dedans ?  
\- Yup ! Mais j'y peux rien, j'aime les livre encore plus que tout ! Vraiment plus que tout !''

Pendant leur discutions elle avait commencé à s'éloignée tranquillement dans les rues de la ville.

" Kami-sama. Tu es folle tu le sais ça ? interrogea Diana  
\- Oui Heichou~ mais j'y peux rien~ Lui répondit en riant Harmony  
\- Pourquoi j'ai du trouvé la seule navigatrice complètement gelée du cerveau de toute l'Est Blue ?! Hein ?  
/- Harmo ? Harmo ? nan mais c'est pas vrai…. / HARMONY ! Cria une voix masculine dans la Rue derrière elles.  
\- Hein ? qui que quoi dont où ? Oh Kenni, ça va bien ? Lança la noiraude en se retournant  
\- NON pas quand je te coure après depuis ce matin ! L'engueula le nouveau venu  
\- Ah ? Bof pas bien grave c'est ton boulot ma petite mouette, non ? en parlant de mouette, tu sais où est Oji-san ?dédramatisa-t-elle  
-…. En mer, à la poursuite de l'équipage qui a foutu le bordel sur la place.  
\- Le foutu gosse élastique et sa bande de cinglé sont parti ? Cool ! se réjouit la rousse  
\- Oji-san est parti à leur poursuite ? Ah ! Kenni je te présente Diana ; Didi, voici Kenjiro. Présenta-t-elle en se souvenant qu'ils étaient pour l'un l'autre de parfait inconnus.  
\- Qui tu appelles Didi toi, ?! lui cria Diana" 

* * *

**Et voilà~  
**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde !** *regardedate de sa note maintenant disparu* **Oh euh…**

 **Alors oui, ça fait longtemps ! Mais au moins c'est un chapitre meilleur que les précédents ! Déjà parce que j'ai vraiment mis du temps à le pondre ! Et ensuite parce j'ai une bêta ! *^***

 **Gloire à la génialissime** Aurore Heart **qui a eu le courage de corriger cette... chose ! Elle mérite des cookies. Et des Donuts. Et pleins de bonne choses !**

 **Non plus sérieusement, quand j'ai reçu le chapitre elle avait fait un adorable code couleur et tout, et c'est juste un travail de dingue qu'elle fait !  
Alors encore merci d'avoir proposé de repasser derrière moi ! T'es adorable on te le dis pas assez !**

 **Et maintenant place au Chapitre !  
Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Les Ombres :_  
 _'' Oji-san est parti à leur poursuite ? Ah ! Kenni je te présente Diana Didi, voici Kenjiro. Présenta-t-elle en se souvenant qu'ils étaient pour l'un l'autre de parfaits inconnus._  
 _\- Qui tu appelles Didi toi, ?! lui cria Diana ''_

 _'' Oh, ça va c'est bon, c'est qu'un surnom ! répondit Harmony d'un air blasé._  
 _\- Diana, c'est ça ? demanda le dénommé_

La jeune fille approuva.

\- Elle est tout le temps comme ça, va falloir t'y faire.)  
\- … C'est sensé me rassurer ? Parce que ça marche pas j'te préviens !  
\- En plus c'est totalement faux ! Kenni exagère toujours tout ! Encore plus depuis qu'il est Marine, déclara avec véhémence Harmony tout en lançant un regard de défi à Kenjiro.''

Et pendant ce temps-là, ils étaient restés en plein milieu de la rue. Harmony lança donc le départ en prenant la direction par où était venu le seul garçon du trioIls arpentèrent les rues humides tout en s'envoyant régulièrement des petits piques pour les deux habitants, ou en saluant les citoyens pour le seul Marine de la petite équipe. Après un petit moment dans le quartier commerçant, comme s'en rendit compte Diana en passant devant une quinzaine de devantures, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. Diana ne comprenait pas comme c'était possible, mais c'était le cas. Il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre grabuge ici. Les rues était plus propre que le reste de la ville - un miracle en soit vu la propreté des rues - les gens étaient paisibles, et en dehors de quelques enfants chahutant probablement dans l'une des maisons, il n'y avait aucun véritable cri. Harmony mena sa nouvelle amie vers ce qui semblait être une petite maison.

''- Hey, Moon ! On est où là ? Demanda la rouquine, curieuse.  
\- Dans le quartier résidentiel. On a la base juste à côté, du coup, ce sont surtout les famille de Marines qui vivent ici. Mon Oncle préfère sa base et vit là-bas mais seulement depuis deux ans. Avant il vivait avec moi, répondit la brune à son amie.  
\- Après, certain vivent dans d'autre quartiers, mais il est vrai que c'est principalement ici que sont logées les familles des Marines, commença Kenjiro. Néanmoins c'est surtout le quartier le plus sûr de la ville. Les Marines patrouillent dans toute la ville certes, mais c'est ici, à quelques mètres de la base qu'ils sont les plus présents.  
\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, marmonna Harmony. ''

Diana lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard interrogatif mais la plus jeune lui fit signe d'ignorer ça.

Le plus vieux continua donc son exposé sur la ville en montrant parfois son point de vue avec de grands gestes. Il se tut quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois. Harmony sortit d'une de ses poches une clé qu'elle inséra dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle s'écarta pour permettre à la futur pirate d'entrer. Puis elle passa à son tour suivi de son meilleur ami qui ferma le battant derrière lui. Kenjiro ferma par la même son visage en une expression neutre, voire froide. Derrière lui les deux jeunes filles faisaient le tour de la maison, particulièrement bien rangée à l'exception faite d'une pièce qui ressemblait à un débarra plus qu'à la chambre qu'elle était. Diana en déduit d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de son amie quand celle-ci ajouta à l'étrange rassemblement la pile de lires nouvellement acquise. Quand elles revinrent au salon, Kenjiro les y attendait, beaucoup trop sérieux au goût de son amie qui ne dit pourtant rien.

'' Bien. Diana, je dois te demander d'où tu connais ces pirates après qui sont partis Smoker-san et Tashigi-chan.  
\- Kenni ! s'outra la maitresse de maison.  
\- Je viens d'un village de l'archipel de Konomi. Ça faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'on était à la merci d'un équipage de pirates - des homme-poissons accessoirement - et le foutu gosse élastique et son petit équipage ont comme qui dirait fait le boulot de la Marine, puisque celle-ci était corrompue. Étant donné qu'ils étaient le seul bateau qui faisait voile vers cette île, et qu'ils ont gentiment accepté après avoir décidé d'un prix pour le voyage, je suis venue à bord de leur navire. Mais j'aurais dû attendre maintenant que j'y pense, se défendit la future pirate.  
\- Es-tu une Pirate Diana ? redemanda à nouveau le Marine.  
\- Pas encore, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas compris.  
\- J'ai dit non, répondit clairement la rousse.  
\- Donc tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre illégalement - ou légalement on s'en fout - un bateau pour partir à la poursuite du One Piece ?  
\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ! Je vais pas risquer ma peau pour un soi-disant trésor dont on est même pas sûr de l'existence, je suis pas suicidaire, moi ! s'écriât la rousse avec conviction. ''

Ce discours était honnête, les yeux de la rousse ne montraient aucune trace de mensonge quand elle disait ne pas vouloir aller à la poursuite du trésor de Gold Roger. Contrairement à son affirmation sur son statut de pirate.

'' Kenni ! Tu étais obligé de faire ton parfait petit Marine - que tu n'es certainement pas - dans MON salon ! s'énerva d'un coup la brune, surprenant les deux autres qui avaient clairement oublié sa présence.  
\- Ne t'énerve pas Harmo, répondit le susnommé.  
\- Je m'énerve si je veux d'abord ! Je suis chez moi ! Et réponds-moi quand je te pose une question ! cria en retour la brunette  
\- Oui, je voulais savoir quelle connerie tu allais encore faire et accessoirement m'assurer que Smoker-san ne me tuerait pas parce que je t'ai laisser faire sans poser de question, répondit d'un ton pince-sans-rire le grand brun. Maintenant t'as prévu quoi comme idée pour partir ?  
\- Partir ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu-, Harmony se coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase. On attend que ça se calme ! lâcha la plus petite de la pièce. Je déteste quand tu fais ce regard-là, bouda-t-elle ensuite. ''

Seul un rire lui répondit. Le grand brun se tourna ensuite vers la future pirate et lui demanda tranquillement pourquoi elle voulait prendre la mer. La réponse l'étonna, parce que, sérieusement ? Remonter la GrandLine avec le minimum vital de compagnon, c'était de la folie pure. À cette remarque, la rousse lui lança un sourire qui à défaut d'être totalement naturel contenait toute sa folie, ou plus exactement son absence de sens commun. Le plus vieux lâcha ce qui, pour une oreille non-initiée, ressemblait à un soupir défaitiste. D'ailleurs, la rousse le comprit très vite au sourire de plus en plus grand de sa cadette. Finalement le brun lâcha un ultime soupir et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Harmony quant à elle était assise depuis un petit moment dans le canapé. Diana s'installa à ses côté tout en continuant de regarder le seul garçon de la pièce, clairement curieuse.

'' Kenni ?  
\- Laisse-moi faire le deuil de ma vie tranquille, tu veux ?  
\- Nope ! sourit la brune. Tu n'as pas une vie tranquille et tu n'en auras jamais. Je veux dire, t'es un gars formé par Oji-san. C'est pas compatible avec une vie tranquille.  
\- Merci pour ton soutien Harmo, ça fait plaisir, je me sens tellement aimé.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Je suis une super amie, je sais !  
\- Ou pas… marmonna la rouquine.  
\- Et sinon pour le bateau ? reprit le brun.  
\- J'en ai vu quelques-uns en vente au port, non ? demanda Diana.  
\- Le problème c'est pas le bateau, pour le moment. Le problème, c'est l'argent. J'veux dire, ma dernière 'paie' vient de passer dans mes nouveaux bébés. Et la totalité de celle de Kenni passe dans son loyer, on dirait pas mais c'est sous-payé une mouette. Et toi Didi ? T'as de quoi acheter un bateau ?  
\- Non. Pas assez pour un bateau, c'est sûr. Même sans les deux livre de tout à l'heure.''

Il y eu un silence un peu pesant dans le salon. Harmony fit soudain une magnifique grimace. Kenni, qui semblait avoir suivi le cheminement de sa meilleure amie, commença à doucement rire, s'attira un regard noir de la demoiselle. En réponse, il lui fit renvoya un sourire goguenard. Diana qui les observait depuis un petit moment haussa un sourcil.

'' Vous faites de la télépathie ou bien ?  
\- Non je connais juste très bien Harmo. Assez pour savoir qu'elle envisage de se séparer de certains de ses bouquins, affirma le cuisinier.  
\- Je vois pas comment faire autrement. Et de toute façon je pourrais pas tout prendre donc…  
\- Courage tu vas survivre, ce sont des livres ! C'est pas comme si c'était des animaux ou je sais pas quoi.  
\- Mais il s'agit de mes bébés ! Mes petits chéris ! L'amour de ma vie !  
\- Moon, tu en as bien quelques-uns que tu as ouvert une fois, et que t'aime pas, non?

La brune hocha la tête.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas vendre ceux-là? continua Diana.''

Le regard de la navigatrice s'illumina. Elle sauta d'un coup sur la rouge qui cria de surprise. Kenni laissa sa meilleure amie étrangler la jeune fille encore une petite minute avant de se lever et de décoller la Zoan de sa nouvelle camarade.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Harmony s'employa à trier tous ses livres. Entre ceux qu'elle refusait de vendre, ceux qu'elle voulait embarquer (principalement des livres de navigation et de météorologie) et ceux qui allait seraient revendus. Quand elle eut fini son tri, elle embrigada Kenjiro et Diana dans le rapatriement des livres à la librairie. Ce qui leur prit une après-midi complète, mais au moins maintenant ils avaient l'argent pour le bateau. Il ne manquait plus que les vivres, comme le fit remarquer l'ancien Marine.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette fois~**

 **J'ai les idée pour la suite… il me manque la motivation !**

 **Review ?**

 **Marius** ,Narrateur de son état **:** **Et pour une Review écrite un câlin au personnage de votre choix offert ! (** _danslalimitedesstockdisponibles_ **)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Hey!**

 **Pour commencer: Bonne année!**

 **Alors oui ce chapitre arrive après un long moment! mais comment dire? Déjà j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire! Genre vraiment je suis arriver à une scène et je me suis dit 'Bon Iris, ma fille... Commment tu vas écrire ça?!' et ensuite le Chapitre a été envoyé a ma bêta Correctrice, toujours l'adorable Aurore Heart, j'ai relu et fait certaine modification suggérée par cette merveilleuse personne puis... elle l'a oublié! Bon entre ses exam et la gastro qui traine plus les fête on lui pardonne! Voilà don les péripétie de ce chapitre 4!**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Les Ombres :_

 __ _Harmony a contre son grè trier ses (trop) nombreux bouquins livres et en a vendu une partie à la librairie. Maintenant nos trois futurs pirates ont l'argent pour le bateau. Il ne leur manque que les vivres. Et l'embarcation._

En ce beau matin, une semaine après la destruction de l'échafaud et le départ du Colonel Smoker, notre fine équipe de bras cassés se dirigea vers le port pour tenter d'acquérir un bateau qui puisse tenir un moment sur la GrandLine. Pour ce faire, la navigatrice du groupe a passé la nuit entière à lire tout ce qui concernait le sujet pour avoir un maximum d'information.

Arrivés au port, le seul Marine du groupe se dirigea vers un vieux marin * qui, il le savait, était au courant de tout sur les bateaux du port, même ce qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître ! L'Ancien comme il aimait à être nommé, était un homme à la peau rendue couleur caramel par le soleil, toujours vêtu d'un béret blanc, d'une veste bleu sombre ouverte sur un haut d'un gris délavé, accompagné d'un pantalon noir, le tout accompagné d'une paire de botte en cuir vieilli. Ses yeux bleu délavé était toujours à l'affût de la moindre information. Après une petite discussion avec le bonhomme, Kenjiro revint vers les deux jeunes filles.

'' Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Harmony sautilla jusqu'au brun en le harcelant.

\- Laisse lui le temps de répondre Moon ! lui cria la rouge pour la faire taire.

\- Merci Diana, soupira le jeune homme. Il y a trois bateaux à vendre actuellement : un bateau de pêche, qui d'après l'Ancien a vu des jours meilleurs, un ancien bateau de la Marine réaffecté parce que l'on a plus les moyens de l'entretenir et une caravelle qui elle appartenait à l'Ancien avant qu'il ne doive arrêter la navigation.

\- La caravelle… Si elle est à l'Ancien, elle est probablement en bon état. Et une caravelle nous permettrait en plus de monter au moins jusqu'à Water Seven qui est tout en haut de GrandLine, juste avant de la place forte de la Marine, réfléchis à voix haute la brune surexcitée.

\- Pas le bateau de la Marine ? interrogea Diana. En réponse elle reçut un regard plat de la brune.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Parce que pour ton information, je ne prendrais pas un navire ayant appartenu à la Marine pour devenir pirate personnellement, argumenta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, même si ça pourrait être drôle, alors… la caravelle ça te va, Jiro ? demanda la plus âgée des deux en se tournant vers son nouvel ami.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Jiro ! Et oui. Même si à trois glandus on va avoir du mal pour la diriger au début.

\- Mais non voyons, Kenni ! On va très bien s'en sortir !

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais bon…. Essayons de trouver la bête d'abord, on verra après pour le prix. ''

Les trois jeune gens cherchèrent la caravelle une dizaine de minutes avant de voir, au détour d'un énième bateau, une proue de taille conséquente représentant un montre marin. Inscrit dans une calligraphie courbée, sur la coque, un nom : _Le Leviathan_. **[1]** Kenjiro indiqua donc à ses deux comparses qu'il s'agissait du navire recherché.

Diana fit une remarque sur le nom, Harmony partit quant à elle dans la légende du Leviathan, la racontant à tous ceux qui accepteraient de l'écouter. Kenjiro, lui, observa l'extérieur du futur compagnon qui les porterait, si les Entités le voulaient, jusqu'à Water Seven. De l'extérieur, le bateau était fait d'un bois sombre, probablement vieilli par le temps passé depuis sa construction, les canons placés de chaque côté semblaient quant à eux en bon état, même si un examen plus poussé et une révision ne leur feraient probablement que du bien. Les voiles, actuellement repliées, paraissaient quant à elles bien conservées. L'Ancien prenait encore soin de son navire bien qu'il ne parcourt plus les eaux.

Diana s'approcha du bastingage et grimpa sur le pont. Par acquis de conscience, Kenjiro attrapa la protégée de son supérieur - si tant est qu'il soit encore son supérieur avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir - et monta à son tour sur le pont. À la proue, des tonneaux était stockés sous une toile, après vérification, il s'agissait de poudre et de boulet pour les canons. En se tournant, il fit face à une trappe qui donnait probablement sur l'intérieur du navire, une porte et deux échelles. En haut de ces dernières, face à la mer, la barre faite du même bois sombre que le navire. Un mât derrière pour la plus petite des voiles blanches ; en haut du premier mât, qui siégeait en maître au centre du pont, la vigie. Et encore un peu plus haut à son sommet, attaché au mât, le drapeau de l'Ancien. À l'intérieur du bateau, avec vue sur le pont, un réfectoire sommaire avec un coin cuisine. Une fois la trappe franchie, c'était encore autre chose, comme un très grand dortoir avec des hamacs, une porte donnant sur le strict minimum pour l'hygiène (dont des toilettes) et une seconde trappe près de la proue offrant un accès à la cale du navire. D'ailleurs, elle était remplie de caisses et de tonneaux au contenu douteux.

Kenjiro et Diana, après leurs tours respectifs du bateau, remontèrent sur le pont pour trouver leur comparse en train de… gratter le pont avec une brosse trouvée les Entités seules savaient où.

'' - Harmo, on peut savoir ce que tu fais, là ? soupira Kenjiro, clairement blasé.

\- Je suis curieuse aussi. Et puis tu la sors d'où ta brosse ? ''

Pour seule réponse, la brune tendit le doigt vers une caisse qu'aucun des deux n'avait remarqué et où semblait s'entasser tout le matériel d'entretien du bateau. En fouillant, la rousse trouva même un pot d'huile de kairōseki. Mais cette trouvaille n'expliquait pas ce que la future navigatrice faisait avec sa brosse à gratter le pont. Quand la Capitaine en devenir se tourne a à nouveau vers son amie, elle remarqua une zone de bois plus claire, son air extrêmement satisfait, comme le chat ayant mangé le canari, et celui légèrement plus sceptique du seul représentant masculin de l'équipe.

'' Euh… y s'passe quoi là ?

\- Cette idiote viens de prouver que c'était le revêtement du navire qui lui donnait cette couleur sombre. Pas son ancienneté.

\- Plus précisément Kenjiro, l'huile de kairōseki a _très_ mal vieillie et donnée ce côté austère au Leviathan, rétorqua immédiatement la brune. Mais comme ça coûte super cher de refaire le calfatage d'un navire comme celui-ci, je suppose qu'on s'en contentera, n'est-ce pas Heichou ? **[2]**

\- Quand tu dis cher ? se renseigna la fille de pirate.

\- Le prix au litre est à 20 000 Berrys. Sans compter le transport à travers GrandLine et le fait que ce soit quand même très contrôlé en dehors de la Route de tous les Périls. Principalement parce que c'est là-bas qu'elle est produite.

\- Je vois. Et pour ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Rien qui ne puisse pas être réparable. Quelques heures de séchage tout au plus. Bon par contre, y aura un trou plus clair sur le pont, mais c'est pas bien grave. Allons voir l'Ancien pour discuter du prix du bébé, à moins que n'en vouliez pas ?''

Un grognement presque félin répondit à la question, vraiment la rousse et elle devrait avoir une vraie discussion à ce sujet. **[3]**

Il fallut près d'une heure pour que le trio d'apprentis pirates ne trouve l'Ancien dans un bar. Kenjiro s'avança le premier, étant celui qui l'avait abordé au sujet des navires. En les voyant s'approcher et sans raison valable, l'Ancien éclat d'un rire tonitruant.

'' Alors, mon p'tit, t'as trouvé ton bonheur ? lança-t-il au brun.

\- Bonjour Grand-Père, le salua Harmony.

\- Salut ma p'tiote ! Alors, ces barques d'eau douce ?

\- On vient pour la vôtre, Monsieur, l'informa la seule rousse du trio, faisant éclater d'un nouveau rire le vieil homme.

\- Monsieur ! Ha ! il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'appel plus Monsieur, p'tiote, moi c'est l'Ancien ou Grand-Père. Monsieur ! Ha ! Elle est bonne celle-là !

Il continua à rire un moment avant de se calmer et se reconcentrer sur les jeunes.

\- Donc c'est mon Leviathan qui vous a séduit ? Pas étonnant mais il a beau être mon bébé, c'est une petite garce quand on ne le connait pas !

\- Grand-Père ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Interrogea doucement Harmony.

\- J'veux dire que j'ai jamais su quel était l'imbécile qui a construit c'te barque, mais il avait pas les yeux en face des trous quand il l'a fait. J'vous expliquerais si vous m'l'achetez pour lui faire voir le monde ! ''

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent un moment, semblant avoir une discussion silencieuse sous le regard approbateur de l'Ancien. Quand la rouquine se tourna vers lui avec un regard déterminé, il fit un sourire que les locaux auraient qualifié de requin.

''On vous le prend, combien vous en voulez ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'vous en d'mande 100 000 Berrys !

\- Harmo ? Tu as assez ou il faut qu'on retourne chez toi pour l'argent ? demanda la futur capitaine.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça…. Kenni, donne-moi un coup de main s'il te plait !''

Les deux natifs comptèrent rapidement la somme demander avant de rajouter quelques chose sous le regard perdu de leur amie.

\- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça ! On a juste rajouté 500 Berrys pour être sûrs qu'il nous parle de cette histoire sur la construction du Leviathan. On connait l'Ancien ! ''

Après ces paroles plaine de bon sens, tout ce petit monde se retrouva à nouveau sur le pont du nouveau camarade des presque pirates.

'' Bon j'vous explique, le type qu'a fait c'te barque, il l'a monté à l'envers. Normalement quand tu tournes la barre à bâbord, t'vas à bâbord, tu tournes la barre à tribord, t'vas à tribord. Mais pas ici, l'abrutit a fait une connerie, tu tournes à bâbord, t'vas à _tribord_. Et dans l'autre sens, bah c'est pareil ! Tribord, ça tourne à bâbord !

\- Sérieusement ?

Le regard blasé des trois jeune se fixèrent sur l'Ancien.

\- J'vous jure les p'tiots ! J'vous montre ? ''

La proposition du plus vieux fut poliment rejetée, peut-être à cause du sourire, absolument pas innocent : on aurait dit un monstre marin devant son prochain repas . Ne s'en formalisant pas, le Grand-Père de Logue Town leur montra les cordes qui s'emmêlaient toutes seules sans raison '' C'est c'te tête de nœud qui fait ça !' affirmait-il ; Les portes qui grinçaient quand on ne s'y attendait pas, la barre qui se bloquait quand le barreur n'effectuait pas un petit mouvement étrange pour la prendre.

À la nuit tombée, les trois apprentis marins pouvaient affirmer connaître un peu mieux leur nouveau compagnon.

* * *

 **Ils m'avaient manqué, vous ne les connaissait probablement pas : Les P'tits Chiffres !**

 **[1] Le vrai nom du navire est _Le Leviathan_ mais tout le monde l'appel juste _Leviathan_ pour des raison de commodité.**

 **[2] Comme ma correctrice m'en a fait la remarque je me permets de rappelait à ceux qui ne s'en souviendrait pas que Heichou est le surnom qu'Harmony donne a Diana depuis le 2ème chapitre.**

 **[3] Un autre détail pointé par ma merveilleuse correctrice : au premiers chapitre alors qu'elle la voit de dos, quand Harmony rejoint Diana celle-ci est tourné vers elle. Hors Harmo est dans une ruelle. Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus.**

 **Et à la prochaine!**

 **Review?**


End file.
